


[斯莉]斯内普的恋爱循环

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: “土拨鼠之日”梗
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]斯内普的恋爱循环

世界上最可怕的惩罚大约是困在你人生中最痛苦的一天永远走不出去。

斯内普睁开眼睛，心里祈祷着，“梅林的吊带袜啊，给我新的一天吧，我再也不骂莉莉泥巴种了。”

“斯内普，你再不起床，就要错过O．W．Ls考试时间了。”室友在帷帐外大呼小叫。

又是O．W．Ls考试，又是那一天，斯内普翻了个身，他不想起床，也不想去参加那见鬼的考试。

那天考试后，斯内普在黑湖边被掠夺者们百般奚落，当着莉莉的面。

他的骄傲和自尊心在心爱的姑娘面前被踩了个稀巴烂，他当时一定是失心疯了，在莉莉拼命维护他之后，他说了那句不能原谅的话。

说出那句话之后，他就觉得心里一凉，他知道他失言了，莉莉恐怕永远不会原谅他了。

他当然想挽回，不惜一切代价挽回。梅林可能大发慈悲听见了他的祈求，他第二天醒来的时候，居然奇迹地重新开始了这一天。

斯内普当时欣喜若狂，他重新规划好了路线，避开了百无聊赖的掠夺者们，成功回到了斯莱特林地窖，没了冲突，没有决裂，不是挺好？

可是第二天醒来，他还是回到了O．W．Ls考试那天早晨。

梅林可能大发慈悲之后，就把他给忘了。

斯内普觉得梅林可能觉得他太怂了，于是他考试后给自己套好了铁甲咒，把偷袭的詹姆波特和小天狼星打了个落花流水。然后他被莉莉臭骂了一顿，手指头都快戳到他鼻子上了。

第二天醒来，他还在O．W．Ls考试那天。

他尝试了各种方法，胖揍波特，被波特胖揍，不去参加考试，只参加一半考试，招惹莉莉，避开莉莉，但结果还是一样。

斯内普慢吞吞地爬起来，去浴室好好洗了个澡，那天之后他就每天都洗澡了，但洗不洗澡，他还是每天活在同一天。

O．W．Ls考试他已经可以拿满分了，他已经不想去参加了，但参加不参加，他还是每天活在同一天。

他在斯莱特林长桌上吃着索然无味的早餐，他真的吃得不想吃了。他周围的学生说着同样的话，开着同样的玩笑，像一本翻了千百遍却丢失了结局的书。

他看着格兰芬多长桌上那个红发的窈窕背影，忽然心里爆发出一股冲动。

“莉莉，”他冲过去拉住了莉莉的手，很高兴整个餐厅的目光都扎在了他身上，新鲜感，不错，“考试完了周末跟我去霍格莫德怎么样？”

詹姆波特张大了嘴，他抽魔杖的动作大得差点闪了腰，斯内普才不管他要干什么，他盯着莉莉的绿眼睛，看到莉莉张开了嘴，然后他就被波特打晕了。

不知道波特到底用了什么魔咒，斯内普醒来发现自己又到了O．W．Ls考试的早晨，看来他昏迷了一天啊。

他今天早早爬了起来，洗完澡，直接跑去了格兰芬多塔楼，他站在胖夫人画像跟前，忐忑不安地转来转去。

可是他没等到莉莉，先等到了詹姆波特。

打着哈欠爬出洞口的詹姆被斯内普吓了一个趔趄，还没等他掏出魔杖，就吃了一个石化咒。接着是小天狼星……

莉莉走出格兰芬多塔楼就看到掠夺者们排成一排站在胖夫人面前，她有点想笑，但还是本着一个级长的职责去通知了麦格教授。

她刚走到餐厅门口，就被斯内普拦住了。

“莉莉，”他眼神很热切，“周末跟我去霍格莫德怎么样？”

“跟你？去霍格莫德？”莉莉记得斯内普不喝黄油啤酒，也从不去霍格莫德，“好吧……如果你坚持的话……”她疑惑地看着他，觉得他昨晚一定吃错了魔药。

“嗯，我到时候来接你。”斯内普高兴的都快哭了，莉莉愿意跟他去霍格莫德，但她不愿意跟詹姆波特一起去，他那颗对波特的嫉妒心忽然消失了，整个胸腔都轻松起来。

斯内普考试期间一直笑容灿烂，笑得监考老师频频看他。

掠夺者们姗姗来迟，他们眼神怨毒地看着斯内普，准备考试一结束就集体给他甩恶咒。

新的早晨又来了，斯内普摸摸全身上下，好在没少什么零件，他昨天挨了一大堆恶咒，感觉整个人都被撕烂了，谁说格兰芬多不会用黑魔法的？

他今天躲开了掠夺者们单独拦下了莉莉，玛丽看了他一眼，好心肠地先走了，她一直觉得斯内普被掠夺者们欺负得太可怜了。

“莉莉，”他想邀请她一起去霍格莫德，可又一想，他可能永远都等不到那个周末了。

莉莉仰着头疑惑地看着他，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，斯内普只觉得全身的血都冲上了大脑，他上前一步抱住了莉莉，低头吻了她。

天啊，她嘴唇的味道出乎意料的好，带着一股奶糖的甜味……

还没等他仔细品品，他就被莉莉推开了，紧接着挨了一巴掌。

“西弗……”莉莉涨红了脸，捂住了嘴唇，“你这是干什么！太过分了！”

莉莉哭着跑了。

斯内普捂住了半边脸，他眯起眼睛，今天简直是迈出了革/命性的一步啊。

骂哭莉莉和吻哭莉莉，这难道不是天壤之别吗？他觉得自己之前简直是个大傻瓜。

考试结束后，他去找莉莉道歉，莉莉看到他就红着脸惊慌失措地跑回了格兰芬多塔楼。

又是新的一天！

斯内普昨晚认真思考了一下自己的行为，的确该打，他少了一步，他应该先表白，再上手！

可是表白这种事……他张了张嘴，感觉嗓子里像塞了一只鼻涕虫，滑溜溜地上上下下就是吐不出来。

于是他又挨了好几巴掌。

终于，那天他说了出来，“莉莉，我喜欢你。”

他眼睛不知道该往哪里看，觉得脸红得就快化掉了。

“西弗……”莉莉捂住了红透了的小脸，“我……我能考虑一下吗？”

斯内普一句话也说不出来，点了点头就跑掉了。

结果他今天一天魂不守舍，又被掠夺者在黑湖边逮住了。

他被倒挂在空中的时候一点都不恼怒了，他一直盯着跳出来为他说话的莉莉，盯着莉莉都快不好意思了。

“你别看我了，你……你们简直太讨厌了！我要去告诉麦格教授！”莉莉收起魔杖转身就跑了。

詹姆波特一头雾水，斯内普在半空裂开了嘴，他表白了，莉莉没有拒绝！

哈哈哈哈哈哈，他做梦都能笑醒。

詹姆波特算什么？小天狼星算什么？两条单身狗而已。（小天狼星表示跟我表白的女生得排队……）

第二天斯内普睁开眼，先笑了一会，又叹了口气。

他表白了，虽然他恐怕永远等不到莉莉的回答，但他很高兴，他想起莉莉绯红的脸庞和闪闪发光的眼睛，他的爱不是完全没有回响。

表白熟练了之后，斯内普还能顺便拉拉小手什么的，这个程度的亲昵莉莉还能接受，毕竟之前他们也是很好的朋友。

可时间久了他总感觉莉莉眼里的迟疑他好熟悉，好像在哪里见过，但他又不能问她。

这天考试完，他找了个机会拦下了玛丽麦克唐纳——莉莉的好朋友，那姑娘被高大的斯莱特林拦住之后吓得不轻，看清是斯内普之后才松了一口气。

“我有这么吓人吗？”斯内普问，那姑娘眼泪都出来了。

“不，你不吓人，可是斯莱特林很吓人啊，他们都会黑魔法，而且对我们这种出身……很不客气。”玛丽上次被斯莱特林的坏小子们捉弄，在医疗翼躺了一星期，她现在看到蛇院袍子就害怕。

斯内普愣了一下，他被困在时间里都忘了学院偏见这回事了，他想了一会，问玛丽，“那你为什么不怕我？”

“因为……你对莉莉不一样啊，你既然能对莉莉好，其实内心并没有那种血统偏见，所以莉莉才会一直替你说话啊。”玛丽笑了一下，“莉莉是你斯莱特林价值观里的另类，你也是她格兰芬多价值观里的另类。她一直护着你，你也护着她，不是吗？”这种感情，她很羡慕啊。

斯内普感觉有闪电劈中了自己，他忽然知道第一天自己骂哭莉莉的时候那种无可挽回的无力感来自哪里，他背叛了莉莉的信任，他在她保护他的时候从背后给了她一刀。

如果莉莉曾经相信自己对于他是不一样的存在，那他说的那个词就跟莉莉表明他接受了斯莱特林那一套，莉莉也不是例外，他终究不会跟她站在一起。

他真是愚蠢，他居然一直不知道莉莉要的是什么。

她眼里的犹豫和退缩，是因为她看不懂他，他的真心和爱意，在他摸索的那条通向黑魔王的路上，到底算什么？无关紧要的点缀，还是强有力的纽带。

莉莉一直在原谅他，她甚至没有要求他改变价值观，她要的只是一个例外。是在格兰芬多和斯莱特林剑拔弩张的时候，她可以坚定地站在他身前的那一份笃定。

现在到了斯内普做决定的时候了，你为了莉莉，可以做什么？

斯内普第一次感到非常累，累到虚脱。

但清晨还是来了，斯内普迷迷糊糊地爬进了浴室，当他洗完澡出来的时候，看到了一票惊讶的眼光。

“哇，斯内普，你昨天被波特打傻了吗？你居然去洗澡了？”舍友惊讶地叫了起来，他昨天回来不是刚洗过吗？

什么？你说什么？昨天？

斯内普激动地看了一眼时间，天啊，梅林你终于想起我来了？终于不是O．W．Ls考试那一天了，他的时间终于走动了。

他要去找莉莉，他要去道歉，最诚挚的那一种。

通过舍友的只言片语，他知道现在的状况仍然是最坏的那一种，他说了那个字，他伤害了莉莉。

所以，莉莉不想见他。

但他抓住了玛丽，他知道这个小姑娘心肠很好，也不是很反感他。

一直到了晚上莉莉才出来，她穿着晨衣，脸色苍白，抱着双臂站在格兰芬多塔楼入口处的胖夫人肖像前面，“玛丽说你扬言要睡在这里我才出来的。”

“莉莉，对不起。”斯内普盯住她的眼睛。

“我没兴趣，别白费口舌了，”她别开眼，她眼睛里依稀能看到红血丝，她曾经哭过。

“对不起，但你要相信我，我不会加入食死徒，莉莉，永远都不会，只要你别不理我。”斯内普低声说。

“你……”莉莉睁大了眼睛，她要说出口的所有话都说不出来了，她想了很多跟西弗的对白，她是痛哭，是冷漠，是臭骂，但她没想到能听到西弗的承诺，他之前什么都不说，也从不让步。

“你知道我嫉妒波特，所以才会发了疯胡说八道，”他可怜巴巴地望着她，“我知道我犯了错，你恐怕不能原谅我，所以我来求你，别抛下我，如果你不拉住我，我一定会一头栽进去，再也出不来了。”

他对莉莉伸出手去，好像溺水的人渴求一根浮木。

莉莉迟疑地伸出手，拉住了他的大手，低声说，“你说，你不会成为食死徒？那不是你的理想吗？”

“那不是我的理想，”他顺势拉了她一把，“莉莉，你才是我的理想。”

莉莉脸红了，她没发现自己正被斯内普抱着，她心里涌出一阵感动，她一直没有看错他，她要抓住他！

斯内普盯着莉莉，卑鄙的斯莱特林又一次取得了胜利，他把自己的理想跟这个女孩绑在了一起，只要他信守承诺，这个女孩就不会离开他。

他盯着那张漂亮的嘴唇，他的胜利指日可待了。


End file.
